The Actions and Words That Mattered
by tsaieric
Summary: In episode 8, what if Meia was standing right next to Hibiki as she said those words to encourage Hibiki? One Shot, AU, HibikiMeia pairing


Disclaimer: Vandread belongs to Gonzo

The Actions and Words That Mattered

By Eric Tsai

"Don't worry about it. Everything he said was just quibble. Just a con artist's game." Meia Gibson, the flight lead of the pirate ship Nirvana, said as she took a seat next to Hibiki Tokai, the young boy who had just been patched up by Dureo, the doctor of the ship. Hibiki's face though looked deformed due to the swellings, but she could still see the original features.

"No, I was taking him lightly." Hibiki said as his gaze remained on the body of water before him "Even if he was a cheater, if he'd been serious, I'd be long dead."

"I hate to admit it…." Hibiki paused for a while as he firmly put his hand against his feet as he could feel himself tremble. "but I don't have words to call my own."

"I only have others' words to say." Then he looked up at the space outside of the ship.

"When I get up on my own stage," he paused for a short moment, "I wonder what kind of lines will come out of me?"

"I am looking forward to it, but it's a chilling thought." He then chuckled sadly as he shrugged a bit.

"I keep thinking it'll just be a comedy." He said as tears almost came out once more.

Then Meia said, "No matter how pitiful the lines are if they're screams coming from your heart with no lies nobody will laugh at you."

She then paused for a few moments before saying what she would not say to just anyone.

"At least, I won't." Meia then stood up from his side and started to walk away.

The boy looked up at the older girl and then stood up.

"What do you mean?" He shouted out his question as loud as he could while trying not to sound bad intentioned.

The blue hair girl stopped in her tracks and for a moment time seemed to froze.

She then turned around to find herself looking at the boy before her.

"It is because I care for you." Meia said as a blush formed on her face, then she ran away, leaving a dumbfounded Hibiki.

It had a week since Meia's confession to the Tarak boy. Ever since that day, Hibiki had found himself thinking about Meia and every words she said and every action she did towards him was out of the concern for his well being.

"She really does care for me as a lover, right?" Hibiki asked as he laid on his bed.

Then he decided to take a walk to the hangar, the only place he thought would be peaceful.

Meia at around the same time, sat on her bed as she could not sleep after her thoughts continued to think about what she had told Hibiki.

So she slowly changed into her normal outfit and decided to go to the hangar for a walk.

While Hibiki's thoughts continued to be on Meia as he slowly approached the hangar.

Meia also however was thiking about him, but before that, they both stopped in front of the hangar as they found the other in front of their eyes.

Meia wanted to run away as for some reason her usual strong façade had disappeared, but she was stopped as Hibiki called her.

"Meia, can we talk?" Hibiki said and Meia nodded as they both entered the hangar.

As they walked toward Hibiki's vanguard, they were both quiet, because they were both embarrassed by the situation.

Finally, they reached their destination.

Then there was silence, but Meia, being the older person, took the initiative.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Meia asked in a very soft voice.

Hibiki breathed as he gathered all of his courage to speak. "I was thinking of what happened last week." Hibiki said. "I want to reply to the words you said."

Meia's could hear her heart quickening, she had not experience feelings like this before, but she could tell what it was.

It was love, the love that was for a couple, for the only one person in the world.

"I realized that how much you really care for me and love me and I want to say that I…" The words would not leave Hibiki's mouth.

"That I love you in the same way you love me." The words finally came.

Meia was so happy as she heard those words and then she embraced the boy.

"I love you too, Hibiki." Meia said as she leaned her head onto the boy's shoulder.

Hibiki was happy, for he had finally realized how much this woman in front of him means and even though to him, she might be alien, he decide to love her as long as he lived.

"Well, well, I didn't expect it to go this fast." Then another voice said.

The couple quickly turned around to see Magno Vivian, the captain of the ship walking toward them.

"Okashira!" Meia was surprised and so was Hibiki.

"It is a long time since things like this happened." Magno said as a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"When I was young, men and women lived together and had children together, but now it is so different." The old woman said as she looked down at the metallic floor.

"Don't be afraid, I was originally going to push you two a little, but seems I am not needed." Then the old captain walked away with satisfied smile.

Then they looked at each other once more as Hibiki and Meia looked at each other once more, this time with passion in their eyes.

"Hibiki." She silent whispered his name.

"Meia.' He called her name while their face got closer.

They embraced each other once more and slowly again, the embrace became a kiss as Hibiki held onto the older girl's waist while her arms circled around his neck.

They knew as they kissed each other, they could feel each happiness as they have just founded their true love and even though there would be trouble, they know they could live happily through them as long they were with each other.

The End…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how is it, please read and review. I might write a sequel to this story.


End file.
